Recent advancements in the field of video processing techniques have extended the functionalities of various electronic devices and associated applications. Previously, expensive machines were employed to process video for video editing purposes. However, the cost of video editing and related devices has declined over time due to continuous advancements in the video-processing devices and the video processing techniques. Various tools, applications, machines, and/or devices for video editing of digital video frame sequences are widely used in various industries, such as consumer electronics (CE), media, and/or motion picture production and post-production industry. Currently, manipulation of captured video content may a time-consuming process. Further, a high level of specialization may be required to produce uniform and quality results. Although certain level of automation in video editing techniques have emerged, still post-processing techniques may require huge computational resources, and thus may be impractical for consumer use. Thus, an advanced and efficient technique or system may be required, where a human element may be employed in an intelligent manner for quick and qualitative processing of digital video content.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.